Bruises
by Drifting Aloof
Summary: Hatori finds out Yuu is in an abusive relationship with a stalker fan. Hatori tries everything he can to save him from this poisonous relationship. Shungiku Nakamura is the owner of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and its characters. The OC male is mine.
1. Injured

**Warning: Abusive! Oc Male, Cursing, Flashback moments, Protective Hatori, Stalkers, Yaoi and Oocness.**

**If anything that was mentioned bothers you greatly don't Read and spare yourself the annoyance.**

**Pairing: HatorixYuu and Oc! MalexYuu(Non-Con) **

* * *

Yuu sighed as he slowly made his way to his office of the Manga-Ka studio.

Glancing at his watch he groaned,' crap I'm an hour late Hatori is going to chew me out big time'

Sure enough the taller male was standing by the door a frown adoring his features.

"You're late Yanase what's the excuse this time" Yuu rolled his eyes," I overslept that happens when I have to help out at other places across the city" Yuu hissed walking over to his desk.

Hatori sighed sitting down next to his friend," Yuu this isn't just a random thing you've been showing up late often and Chiaki called saying he was worried"

Yuu sipped some green tea ignoring the other quickly drawing out his sketches.

"Buzz off Hatori it's my business"

He gasped when Hatori slammed his hand on the table startling the younger.

"When I see someone I care about look like the walking dead every damn morning it is my concern" Yuu 'tsked' and continued his work.

Hatori sighed seeing nothing was getting through to him.

"I'll see you in an hour call me when you finished" Yuu waved at him not bothering to look up.

Hatori frowned before shutting the door.

"Well Yanase-"Yuu gasped when he felt hands wrap around his waist.

"That was a close one wouldn't you agree Hatori seemed to almost catching onto our little tiff" Yuu shivered when a mouth latched onto his neck.

"Stop it you bastard I only agreed for one time thing" Yuu flinched when the intruder grabbed his wrist twisting slightly.

"No I remember very clearly you were desperate for a relationship with me seeing as he wouldn't even be interested" The male hissed in his ears Yuu refused to speak.

SLAP!

"Answer me you little bitch" The other hissed standing directly above the cowering Yuu.

"I-I'm sorry "Yuu whispered.

"That's right you should be sorry now how about we have some fun" The male chuckled reaching for Yuu's belt.

'NO'!

Hatori sighed staring at the ceiling in the lounge taking a quick sip of his tea,' He's been rather distant lately something seems off about him..'

Chiaki rushed into room," Where's Yuu"! His eyes darted around seeing no Yuu anywhere.

Hatori sat up," What wrong"? Chiaki bit his lip," Yuu was supposed to help out with a problem we were having, but that was two hours ago and he never showed up"

Hatori's eyes widened," Did Yuu seem off today"? Chiaki frowned," Not that I know of" His voice wandered off in thought…

'I can't tell him I promised Yuu' Hatori stood up slowly making his way to Yuu's office.

"Wait where are you going"? Chiaki panicked.

"Going to get Yuu and bring him down here kicking and screaming if I have to"

Chiaki grabbed his hand," You can't I mean-"Chiaki bit his lip.

"What are you keeping from me Chiaki if something is wrong-"Hatori frowned folding his arms.

"You might want to sit down Hatori this will take a while"

"Chiaki is there something I should know" Chiaki sighed," Yuu's in an abusive relationship with another man"

Flashback…..

_Chiaki hummed a slight tune as he walked down to Yuu's office with some paperwork in his hand._

"_I hope he's not too busy…" _

_Chiaki knocked on the door jumping when he heard a gasp and struggle._

_Chiaki pressed his ear against the door trying to listen._

"_Please get off Chiaki is here-"Chiaki frowned at the voice_

_Chiaki knocked on the door," Yuu are you ok in there"_

_He's eyes widened when the door opened revealed a tall raven-haired teen," What do you want shrimp"? Chiaki shivered," I just needed to give these to him" The male frowned, but took the papers from Chiakis' hand._

_Chiaki was about to leave when a hand gripped his," Tell anyone what you heard and I'll make your life hell" The male hissed before closing the door and locking it._

_Chiaki frowned at the door and walked away._

_Later that night…._

_Chiaki yawned widely as he quickly grabbed his stuff," Good job everyone" The girls smiled," Good Night"_

_Chiaki sighed seeing the dark gloomy rain clouds," Ah it's going to rain soon and I forgot my umbrella" he pouted._

_As Chiaki braved the heavy rain protecting his work he happened to see a lone figure._

_Chiaki tilted his head,' why does he look unconscious..' He slowly walked to the un-moving figure gasping in shock._

"_YUU"! The poor boy has blood stains, bruises and his clothes were torn in half._

_Chiaki frowned trying to shake the brunet awake," Yuu wake up..."_

_No matter how hard he shook him Yuu remained unresponsive._

'_I have to get him to the hospital…' Chiaki sighed and lifted the injured Yanase onto his back careful of any injuries._

_End Flash-Back_

"As soon as I delivered Yuu to the hospital the same guy had arrived right after me and carried Yuu into his car and they drove off"

Hatori's eyes widened in shock,' why didn't anyone notice this…'

"Hatori he needs you more than ever his life could be on the line" Hatori nodded slowly making his way to the door.

"Please Hatori-san help him" Chiaki whispered.

**Yuu's Office**

Hatori took a deep breath and knocked on the door only to receive no answer.

"Yuu are you ok I need to talk to you"?

Again the silent response only served in making Hatori nervous.

Hatori kicked the door down and gasped.

Paperwork was everywhere, and right next to his desk he found Yuu's laptop that was demolished to hell.

His entire office looked like a tornado had come for to finish the job it didnt do the first time.

As Hatori inspected the destroyed room he happened to notice blood trails staining the carpet.

Hatori followed the door trail and there right in the center under the desk was a very bloody Yuu.

Hatori quickly went into action," Yuu can you hear me"? Nothing not even a groan.

Hatori's heart began to race Yuu looked right on deaths door.

Quickly, but carefully he lifted Yuu bridal style and rushed out the door and to his car.

'Dammit I have to hurry…' Hatori turned on his car and floored on the gas breaking every speed limit and ran every red-light to help Yuu.

* * *

A/N: Yes I love this couple, Hatori and Yuu are so cute together *smiles* I decided to have Chiaki be with someone else his lover isnt mentioned. The mysterious male is still around maybe *shrugs* I am sorry if you wanted Hatori with Chiaki.


	2. Abusive Relationship

**A/N: Yuu liked Hatori a lot, but he thinks Hatori is dating Chiaki. In reality Hatori loves Yuu, but is too nervous to tell him. To make matters worse a random fanboy asks Yuu out and things go to hell. **

**Rei Tono my Oc male will show up lightly throughout the story. I hope you like this story. I decided to have Yuu's parents be in this chapter. I don't know their names in the anime so they will be Reika and Raymond Yanase from now on, but if you happen to know their actual names tell me *hopeful look* **

* * *

Hatori paced the hallways back and forth it drove Chiaki nuts.

"Hatori-san calm down I'm sure Yuu's fine" Chiaki tried to pacify the older man.

Hatori gritted his teeth and smacked his head on the door," You should have seen him" Hatori grit his teeth

Chiaki frowned," Was it that bad"? Hatori sat down holding his head with his hands," It was so bad at first glance I thought he was dead"

Chiaki stared at the door where the doctors were operating on the manga artist.

'Yuu's going to be fine he's been through worse.' Chiaki frowned

Chiaki rubbed his eyes," I should have told someone, but he said he could handle this"

Hatori smiled slightly," Its not your fault Yunase is very stubborn" Both males chuckled.

"Hatori-san"! Hatori turned to see a tall blond woman rushing up towards them next to her was her husband a tall man with brown spiky hair. Both wore worried expressions on their faces.

Chiaki silently gasped,' shit its Yuu's parents'?

"Hatori where is my baby"!

Hatori lowered his head," I'm sorry to tell you this Reika, but currently he's in the operating room" Reika gasped her hands covering her mouth," Who is the bastard who did this" She hissed her eyes scanning both of them.

Chiaki stepped forward," Yuu's been involved in a bad relationship as of two months since his career took off and this guy just recently began lashing out"

"Wait did you mean two months thats when Yuu started showing signs of depression" Raymond turned to his wife who frowned.

Reika dug into her purse," By any chance is this the guy "? Hatori's narrowed his eyes in jealousy at a red-headed teen with his arms around Yuu who was very content with a blush on his face.

She sighed glancing at the picture sadly," His name is Rei Tono he was Yuu's biggest fan and he would always be with him at his job …" She frowned," As of two months ago he asked him out and Yuu said yes it was love at first sight"

"Or so we thought" Raymond hissed holding Reika's hand.

Ramond dug into his pocket and pulled out his cellular device," This was during one of their 'fights' " He pressed play on his phone and instantly you could hear noises in the background.

"_Yuu are you cheating on me"?_ The two voices that Hatori could pick up on was Yunase and the other seemed to be Rei's.

"_Why do you say that every day Rei-kun you know I love you" Yuu laughed a bit stopping his current project to glance at the other a sweet smile on his face._

"_Then why do I see you around that other guy "? Rei narrowed his eyes._

_Yuu tilted his head," You mean Hatori geez Rei calm down he's only my best friend" Yuu waved his hand dismissvely._

_"If that is true_ _then_ _why do you allow him to touch you "? Rei questioned. _

_Yuu frowned ," He's never touched me imtimately I promise you my loyalty has always been for you" Rei's stare didnt waver . _

Hatori could hear a chair in the background fall over and the fast tapping could only mean Rei was walking.

Hatori's eyes widened when he heard a cry of pain

"_Stop it you jerk that hurts" Yuu whined tear invading his eyes. _

"_Then I forbid you from seeing him or anyone else or things for you could get ugly understand"? The only sound was a soft whimper and then the phone clicked off._

The became silent Raymond put his phone back into his pocket," After that Yuu came out of his room as if nothing happened and Rei left bidding us good night after giving him a kiss goodbye"

Reika shivered," If he had any injuries that night he hid them from us"

"Excuse me are you here for Yunase I need to have parentals if they are present"? Hatori turned to see a dark haired male with stormy eyes a clipboard in hand.

Reika stood up her eyes bloodshot,"I am his mother how is he please say he is still alive "? Her eyes seemed to shine with unshead tears.

"To be honest he looked like the walking dead" He frowned looking at his charts shaking his head.

"He has massive bruises that will take months to heal not to mention he has one broken arm" Hatori's eyes widen.

'That bastard...' Reika felt her body collapse luckily Raymond caught her and led her over to the couch.

Chiaki felt his world had collapse," Is he awake" The doctor smiled," yes he's awake"

Reika sighed feeling her heart calm," Hatori why dont you go first you saved him" Hatori smiled," Thank you"

As Hatori made his way to Yuu's hospital room he happened to see a dark figure playing guard just outside.

"Who are you"? Hatori stopped just two feet from the mysterious figure.

"Stay away from him" He murmured

Hatori frowned," What"

"STAY AWAY"! The figure lashed out pushing Hatori into a wall and sprinting down the hallway out of sight.

Hatori grit his teeth," Freaking bastard" Rubbing his head.

Two nurses rushed to his aid," Sir are you ok"? Hatori nodded," Thank you, but perhaps you should call the police"?

Both nurses turned to each other," We understand sir" They bowed and walked off.

Hatori sighed fixing his messed up hair slowly unlocking the door he walked into the room.

Yuu lay there on the hospital bed his arm wrapped up in a pure white cast.

"Oh Yuu what have you gotten yourself into..." Hatori sighed sitting himself down on a chair by his bedside.

"Nothing I can't handle" Yuu rasped a slight smile on his face.

"Yuu if you could handle this it wouldnt have gotten this bad" Hatori countered. Yuu sighed," He's going through a rough time-" Hatori growled," Dont bullshit me Yuu he's freaking hurting you I'm shocked you're alive after he first hit you" Yuu's eyes widened.

"When did you ever give a shit about me all you cared about was Chiaki" Yuu turned his attention to the window seeing two birds fly around.

"I always care about you"! Hatori folded his arms.

"Bullshit you always treated me like crap like I was a diease" Yuu sniffed rubbing his eyes.

Yuu gasped when he felt Hatori hug him tightly," You obviously never seen it from my point of view" Yuu frowned," Because you always-" Yuu gasped again when he felt Hatori's lips on his.

"That whole Chiaki issue is easy to explain there never was a Chiaki issue he's dating another" Yuu frowned," When was this"?

Hatori sighed patting his head," All will be revealed when ready now"

* * *

**A/N: Hehe take a guess who the doctor is *winks* If you are wondering about how bad the abuse there is nothing sexual I promise you.**

**Only hitting and verbal abuse is being presented, which is just as bad *shivers* Being a victim myself of this type of relationship. **

**Future Pairing: HatorixYuu / Past : Oc!MalexYuu**

**Read and Review**


End file.
